Ninja one half
by void star blade
Summary: what do you get when you take the madness from ranma .5 and a few other then stick it in naruvers? this fic. formerly sasuke one half
1. Ayahh! too too tragic! 10,896 years

Am now posting the beta ed chapters

Once again Thank You smith119! And everyone that has reviewed I thank you also. Bows

warnings: first fic, randomness, ect.

Parings: if you squint and stand on your head, I have no idea what you will see.

Insert opening song: 'GO!', Naruto op.

Chapter One:"Ayahh! Too too tragic tale..."

'I can't believe I did that' was basically the only thought Ranma had in his head as he stared out at a flooded Jusenkyo. 'I can't believe I killed him' him being the phoenix lord Sa Fu Lang or Saffron, thought to be immortal by many, until now, that is. 'Now if only my fiancÃ©es could get along' he thought staring at where yet again his three main fiancÃ©es were fighting over... something... presumably him. 'Dammit pops did you _have _to get me engaged five times over?' was his morose thought. He was so engrossed in his thoughts and so tired that he never saw the mallet, which had been aimed at Shampoo by Akane but deflected, headed his way.

KU-THWAP! 

Went the mallet against his head, sending him hurtling into space to land...

SPLASH! 

..in the only uncursed pool still in the valley.

'This is just my luck...' Was his last thought before thought slipped away and water slipped into his lungs.

#$just for some background$#!

In heaven or what ever you want to call it, the goddess of randomness snapped her fingers,

"Dang it! He was my best avatar to date! I wish there was a way to get him back! Hey wait a minute! I can! All I need to do is..."

And thus she began plotting...

#$now back to the regular story$#!

Little did those standing on the cliff above know this was not the last time that the walking chaos nexus known as Ranma Saotome would grace this fine world. After all Jusenkyo always has victims, no mater how many lengths are taken to keep people away. And many, many, years later a certain Sannin would hear of these legendary springs and would send a certain red eyed boy and a white haired medic nin to investigate, starting a chain reaction that would lead Chaos itself to take form on this planet.

Chapter two: "10,896 years and an atomic war later"

"So, what are we suppose to be looking for anyway?" this statement was delivered dryly by an apparently 15 year old boy who went by the name of Uchiha Sasuke.

"There have been reports of shape shifters originating north of stone country. Orochimaru has grown curious and has sent us to investigate, also your brother has been sighted in the vicinity" came the reply from his traveling companion Kabuto who handed him the report.

'Itachi.' Just the name alone was enough to make him itch to put his hand through someone's chest, preferably said brother's.

"Hn." was his only verbal response. The valley they were to investigate was three weeks travel away from there current position. "We'd better get moving." No need to lose his brothers trail and not have the chance to put him out of _Sasuke's_ life. Permanently.

Three weeks hard running and five days straight rain later

They were fast approaching the valley that there investigation said was the root of the mysterious shape-shifting ability was located. As they entered the valley the first thing they saw was an abundance of pools with many bamboo poles sticking out of them. The second thing they saw was a hut on the opposing side of the valley. By mutual consent it was agreed that the best place to scout for information was said hut. The fastest way to any where is a straight line and, thus, they took to the pole tops not trusting the wet earth banks to hold there weight. Unfortunately they should have trusted the poles even less.

The first to receive Jusenkyo's dubious blessing was Sasuke. When he landed on a pole in a pool about midway to their destination (and rather near a certain cliff from which a god-slaying martial artist fell to his death 10,896 years ago), it splintered under his weight and, with nothing to grab on to, down he fell, to a soaking that would change his life.

SPLOOSH This is the sound that caught Kabuto's attention and lead to Jusenkyo claiming its 5th victim that day.

"Hey Sasuke! You alright?" Kabuto asked worriedly when Sasuke failed to surface. When there continued to be no sign of the boy hey hopped over to see what was the mater. You remember how I said they didn't trust the earth banks? Kab-chan forgot about it, and thus, when he hopped down next to where Sasuke was still trying to figure out why he felt so funny, the bank he landed on gave way to the water behind him.

#$POV change$#!

The following is what passed through the minds of our two protagonists as the water engulfed them

Sasuke: 'What the? Dammit I'm soaked! Hey! What? I feel strange... almost like when Pops knocked me into the spring of drowned girl. Hey wait a minute father never did that! This is my first time here! Where did these memories come from? Wait, wait... oh god please don't let it be...' With that Sasuke surfaced.

Kabuto: 'Dammit! I'm soaked I hate getting wet! Wha? Why am I suddenly having such a hard time swimming? Why is everything looking different? Where'd these wings come from... wait...WINGS! Oh god, oh god please no, please _nooo_...' with that Kabuto surfaced.

#$POV change$#!

As the two nin surfaced they already knew that something was horribly wrong. They didn't know just how wrong until they got on solid ground and got a good look at themselves. When they did...

"SCCCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

From the trees bordering the valley two figures who had watched the whole embargo enfold watched in silence as a buxom red-headed girl and an unusually large white peregrine falcon screamed and screeched in horror at what they'd turned into.

"Well looks like my foolish brother and his companion have joined the ranks of the cursed, neh Kisame?" said a small black haired girl to her companion, who was oddly enough, a musk ox that had a sharkish look about him.

The musk-ox now identified as Kisame, nodded and looked at his companion.

"Come on lets get our hands on some hot water" Itachi spoke in a slightly irritated voice, and with that girl and musk-ox left in search of a substance that would become the object of many searches in the near future.

Unknown to either party, a third watched the scene with great amusement.

'Tsunade-sama will want to hear about _this!_ Ufufufufufufu...'


	2. WHAT DO YOU MEAN! ITS PERMANENT?

A shout out two my first two reviewers! Son of Darkness and miako! THANKING YOU GREATLY!

last time...

_As the two nin surfaced they already knew that something was horribly wrong. they didn't know just how wrong until they got on solid ground and got a good look at themselves. when they did..._

_"SCCCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEACH!"_

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

Explanations OR "WHAT DO YOU MEAN! ITS PERMINIT?" +

As the jusenkyo guide looked up at the sounds of panic he new that, once again, one or more unfortunate souls had fallen into the curse'ed pools of sorrow. as he peered out the window and saw that there were two unfortunates the thought of 'Wow! Fifth time today! A new record!' crossed his mind, quickly followed by 'I hope they take it better than the last three! i only finished bandaging up!.. _again...' _with that worrying thought he went to greet the fools coughcough i mean customers. but not before putting some water on to heat. as he approached the customers he noted that one had fallen into the spring of drowned Ranma and the other spring of drowned peregrine falcon. they had gone quiet now so time to jump in and relate the tragic tales.

"Ohh! honored customer fall in spring of drowned peregrine falcon! too too tragic tale of peregrine falcon that drown here 11,000 year ago!" Hhmmm, he had there attention and they hadn't grabbed him yet. good fortune. "Ohh! other honored customer fall in spring of drowned cursed tai jutsu expert! too too tragic story of how, 10,896 years ago, cursed tai jutsu expert named Ranma knocked into spring by feuding fiancées! now when hit with cold water turn in to tai jutsu expert or boxum young woman!"

"**_WHAAAAATT_**!"

"Urk!"

apparently that didn't go down too well with the honored customer that fell in the pool of Ranma's bane, seeing as how he was pinned to his cabin staring into red eyes with strange comma marks in them... again. "Eep!"

"for your sake there had better be a cure to this or i will happily disembowel you." came the flat, emotionless voice-of-doom-stemming-from-pissed-off-red-heads. (patented to Kenshin Himura. perfected by Yoko Kurama in human form)

"Change back with hot water!" and with that sentence he found him self falling to the ground and the girl in his hut, already poring water from the tea kettle over her ahh.. _him_self.

"Yatta! it works! Kabuto get over here so i can change ya back!" with those words the falcon (who had been watching in fascination) speed over to Sasuke, who promptly poured the hot watter over his companion.

"come on lets get out of here before something else happens" fated words, for, as they set foot what else should happen but a sudden rain shower should strike. except this time...

"what the heck? this isn't my form! i don't have a braid! i don't sound like this! GUIDE! i thought you said we reversed the transformation with hot water!"

"only temporary. change to cursed form with cold water. no cure. is permanent."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN! ITS PERMINIT?" ' i should have _known _the curse hadn't changed in 10,896 years. wait.. how do i know that it hasn't changed?' "has anyone come up with a cure?" 'please please _please_ let there be a cure!'

"maybe the Joketsuzoku village knows of a cure"

"ok we'll check there" but a feeling of impending dread refused to leave Sasuke alone 'I have a bad feeling about this. I have a really bad feeling about this.' made circuits in his head the whole way to the village of Chinese amazons (though how he knew that they were Chinese escaped him entirely.)

to be continued +

ok third chapter done! and out of curiosity did any one notice the subtle hints I've been dropping in the 2ed and 3rd chapters about the fact that someone else was cursed. I'll give you a hint: loyal to konoha. see if you can't guess!

could you review? pleease? the next chapter will come out faster (and longer) if you do.


	3. Boss sama!

When we last left our heroes, they had just received an explanation on how the curse of jusenkyo worked, and were headed to the village of Joketsuzoku in search of a cure, unfortunately (or in other opinions, fortunately) they never made it. this is due to an odd occurrence that forced them off the road. they decided to make there way back to sound after the incident.

Four Weeks Trekking Though Mud and Explaining to the Boss +

It was raining, which was odd, because it normally didn't rain this much near Sound. the ground was muddy and slick, and with the chief medic gone, no one was risking a broken bone in sparring. the village looked deserted, with everyone staying underground and indoors. it was on this scene which Orochimaru gazed. he found it strange that Kabuto was taking so long to report, he was usually more prompt. he wasn't worried, worry was for lesser mortals, but he did find it odd. when a bird appeared through the gloom he found it's size and coloration odd as well. it is not every day you see a white peregrine falcon. when the bird flew to his window and taped sharply on the window wall glaring at him through glasses, he had the feeling that what he now considered strange would become the norm. when he let the bird in and read the exceedingly short letter, he knew that something was up. and when he pored the tea water over the bird as the letter instructed and the bird turned into Kabuto, he knew that reality had just said good by.

Kabuto sighed as he shook the excess water from his hair in what was quickly becoming a practiced motion. Given the way Boss-sama was looking at him he knew he'd better start talking.

"Greetings Orochimaru-sama. Mission success. We found out about the shape shifters. We also had the honor of becoming part of them." Yep he was good, you couldn't detect the sarcasm in the last sentence. "Sasuke is waiting at the north gate in his cursed form, if you could send a messenger to tell the guard to let him in he will be here shortly and we can give a full mission report."

"Cursed form?" Seems a slightly more thorough explanation was in order.

"the shape-shifting is involuntary. one enters there alternate form by means of the application of cold water and resumes there true form by the application of hot water. the cold water form is unconnectible to the true form unless one has previous knowledge of the curse or has seen the transformation."

'Oookaayy... that is the strangest thing I've head lately' was Orochimaru's thought as he sent for the person waiting at the north gate to be escorted to his room. as he examined Kabuto he noticed that he was fidgeting. his subordinate saw his inquiring gaze and explained.

"The more time i spend in my cursed form the more traits transfer over to my true form, such as instead of being near sighted, I'm now farsighted. instinct is one of the traits that have carried over. it feels too confined inside." ahh that explained it. "Sasuke doesn't have this problem because his cursed form is human." his second continued. interesting, he wondered what his heir's new form looked like. yes he had stopped thinking of Sasuke as his vessel and started thinking of him as his heir about eight months ago. Hell if he knew why. 'Well speak of the devil'. who he assumed was Sasuke had just walked in.

* * *

As Sasuke waited for Kabuto to have 'chimaru send for him, he contemplated the odd scene that had made that decide to not head to Joketsuzoku village.

FLASHBACK (Woo-hoo! my first!)

As Sasuke in his male cursed form walked down the twisty road that the guide had said lead to Joketsuzoku with Kabuto in his falcon form resting on his shoulder he contemplated his new memories. they were vary odd. in them he was a boy named 'Ranma.' Hmm 'Chaos Demon' appropriate, considering his life. but what really caught his interest was the fighting style Ranma used. it was vary powerful, powerful enough to easily kill his brother, but that thought no longer had the same determination, in fact he found he didn't want to kill his brother any more, just beat him to a pulp. Sasuke was torn from this disturbing thought by the sound of a large crowd of people shouting. and what they were shouting made him look up in confusion.

"AIREN! COME BACK!"

"TACHI! I KILL!" (Yes, i did.)

around the bend in the road burst a black haired girl followed closely by a tall man with sharkish looks approaching at hight speed. 'Hey wait a minute i know him!' was Sasuke's startled thought.

"we kept going." was all Kisame said as he and his partner dove in to the trees lining the path. not three seconds later a large band of female warriors ranging from 14 years to 30 and accompanied by three shriveled monkeys on sticks, who were all armed to the teeth rounded the bend. Sasuke quickly dove to the side of the road and pointed back the way he came.

"They went thada way!" he shouted.

"AYAHH! Must Hurry! Husband kidnapper getting away!" was shouted by the lead amazon as they rounded the bend. After about a minute, Kisame emerged from the foliage followed by the girl.

"thanks i didn't think we'd loose them" now that Sasuke had the opportunity to examine his brother and his partner he noticed that they were vary beat up. click ahh...

"the elders beat you up bad, nehh? you had better make your self scarce before they realize that they have been tricked"

they both blanched "good idea" Itachi conceded and with that they both took off for parts unknown.

as Sasuke watched them depart, he smiled faintly and said to a confused Kabuto "I don't think I really want to kill my poor brother any more" after all, the best revenge is karma, at least in this case.

END FLASHBACK

Sasuke was torn from his reminiscing by the gate opening and the gate guard letting him in. as he walked to 'Maru's quarters he had the odd thought of 'I wonder whether or not the amazons have caught up to them yet.. sniker'

**To be continued...**

Yay! fourth chapter out! and Kisame has a bunch of amazons after him who want to marry him, wall poor Itachi has a bunch of amazons trying to put his or should i say her head on a pike. Ohh and the next clue for who the mystery cursed one is: they have spiky hair.

See if you can't guess!

And check out this quote!

"there is a void of stars, and in that void echoes all that has been, all that is, all that will be, and all that is not... that void is a single thing, an always-changing soul, forever drifting through time, alone... it has no past, no future, it lives in the now, and the now is forever, and thus, it shall always be."

i think its cool!

REVIEW PLEASE! and fan art would be appreciated..

Void Star Blade


	4. Leaves Attract Water Based Curses

In the last chapter of this fine story, Sasuke and Kabuto arrived home, the curses were revealed to Orochimaru (aka Boss-sama), Sasuke did some reminiscing, and we found out what happened to Itachi and Kisame. (A.N.: _snicker_ anyone else find this unbelievably funny?) Now we turn our attention to the village hidden in leaves, where some events of interest have taken place.

On that note...

**The Mysterious Curse-nin! _or _Leaves Attract Water-Based Curses (with unnerving accuracy)**

In the village of leaves there was chaos. A mysterious missing-nin had apparently taken down and kidnapped several of the village's more prominent clan heirs, and several of the nin sent after him had disappeared without a trace. Tsunade was worried as frantic clan heads harried her to locate the missing-nin, the heirs, and the nin that were sent after them. None of them knew that normality had waved good bye and headed for the hills as fast as a hungry Akimichi toward an all-you-can-eat buffet.

* * *

Shikamaru sighed as best he could in his current form, this was all too troublesome.

The trouble had all started when a missing-nin had tried to steal several scrolls pertaining to the Hyuuga clan. Hinata and Neji were the ones that caught up with him first...

FLASHBACK

Hyuuga Hinata and her cousin, Hyuuga Neji raced after a missing-nin from Cloud who had taken a scroll describing the beginning of the Hyuuga clan. Neji was particularly eager to kill the nin and take back the scroll, because Cloud was the reason his father was dead and although he had made his peace with the main house, he wasn't going to let this perfect opportunity for some revenge slip by. As they caught up with the nin, Neji, with byakugan active began to fight the him. The nin jumped back, pulled a bamboo flask out of his vest and threw the contention the two, Neji dodged but Hinata wasn't so lucky.

_SPLASH! _ The contents of the flask hit Hinata and, to Neji's shock, she turned into a horse, no wait, scratch that, a dark blue, winged, unicorn. "What th-?" he was interrupted by another flask being emptied on him. Hinata could only watch in shock as Neji was turned into a bald eagle, his white eyes blending with the white feathers. While they were in shock, the nin got away.

Only to meet Sakura and Ino, who were training together.

"Hey you! What are you doing here?" Ino yelled as she and Sakura got into fighting stances.

"I don't have time for this." the nin mumbled as he pulled out another flask that he'd stolen off that dead monk out and splashed the two girls who, caught off guard by the unorthodox attack failed to dodge all the water. To the girls shock, they had turned into cats.

The scene had repeated itself several times, resulting in Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Lee, TenTen, and Iruka, as well as Ibiki and Anko, getting turned into various animals. Hinata was the only one to be changed into a mythological creature, and Shino had escaped unchanged.

"We need a plan." was Neji's comment. They had found that they could understand each other and Shino could understand them. Hell if they new why...(#1)

Iruka, who had been turned into a brown bear, nodded. "We shouldn't kill him. We need to interrogate him and find out if this is reversible."

"I'm looking forward to that." was Ibiki's comment. He and Anko had been turned into mountain lions.

"Can we even fight in these forms?" Sakura asked.

"Of course we can!" Lee, who had been turned into a squirrel, exclaimed. "With the power of youth guiding us, we shall prevail!"

Shikamaru, Choji, and Kiba, who had been respectively turned into a stag, a panda, and a wolf, just stared at the sight of a squirrel doing a 'good guy' pose.

TenTen, who had been turned into a tiger, ignored her teammate in favor of saying "Ooo kaaay, back to the subject, what's the plan?"

The plan turned out to have Kiba, Anko, and Ibiki track the nin, then for Neji, Iruka, Hinata, Lee, Ino, and Sakura to fight the nin aided by the trackers, then for Shikamaru use shadow bind on him when he was distracted and Ino to poses him while he was held still. Shino would then tie him up, Ino would release the shintenshin and the nin would be knocked out. Surprisingly enough, it went off with out a hitch until...

"Now what?"

_END FLASHBACK_

Which lead up to now.

"Isn't it obvious? We take him to the Hokage's tower and give a report. Let them figure out how to reverse this."

Thus the weirdest band to enter Konoha proper ever did so, hopping, and in some cases flying, over rooftops to the center of the village, and nearly giving an ANBU a heart attack when the group passed him. Hinata stopped and bowed an apology before catching up to her friends.

The ANBU blinked and commented "That's it. I'm retiring before I get killed, 'cause now I've seen everything!"

* * *

"What news?"

"Teams 1, 4, 5, and 7 report that no sign of nin in their sectors!"

"Team 3 found traces of fighting in their sector! Recent too!"

"Send Team 4 to help investigate!"

The Hokage's office was the center of furious activity, that is, until a panda walked in the window carrying the nin that had caused all the trouble in the first place. The assembled nin all stared at the sight, the stared some more as the panda was followed by an eagle, a wolf, two mountain lions, a squirrel, two cats, a stage, a tiger, a brown bear, a dark blue, winged, unicorn, Akamaru and Shino.

"Shino, what's with the menagerie?" Tsunade inquired as the panda tossed the missing nin to the floor.

"Hokage-sama, I am afraid to report that the 'menagerie' as you put it is in fact Konoha nin afflicted by an unknown water-based jutsu."

The shock that his words caused was indeed evident, as most nin in the room stared at Shino like he'd lost his mind. Neji seeing that they didn't believe Shino, flew right up to Tsunade's face and stared her in the eye while voicing the thought of, "Look what Shino said is true and if you don't believe him I'll close the tenketsu in your arm and do a heavenly spin in the middle of your floor!"

The rest of room who couldn't understand him just heard a large variety of screeches delivered at earsplitting volume. However Tsunade saw the white eyes, but before she could react a nin reached over to try to remove the eagle that was Neji and got the tenketsu in his arms sealed for his trouble. Shikamaru seeing that Neji had lost his head completely from the stress of the day quickly used his shadow bind on him, freezing Neji in mid air.

"Alright! We believe you!" Tsunade shouted "Now who's who, Shino?" she continued in a quieter voice

"Neji's the eagle, Shika's the stag, Hinata's the unicorn with wings, Kiba's the wolf, Lee's the squirrel, Ibiki and Anko are the mountain lions, Sakura and Ino are cats, Choji's the panda, Iruka's the bear, and Tenten's the tiger. (A.N.: finally gottem straight! yes!) I apologize for Neji's behavior, the stress of today got to him."

"Fine. Now," Tsunade turned to the rest of the nin in the room,"Call back the squadrons and go home and rest up. You all," She turned back to the cursed nin, "come with me I'll find someplace for you to camp until we can figure out how to change you back." She went to leave but remembered the nin "And somebody interrogate the missing nin, I want to find out what he did and _for god's sake don't tell any one that you don't have to!_"


	5. to continue

In the last chapter a Cloud nukenin bearing Jusenkyo water tried to steal an important scroll and failed but in the process he cursed several Konoha nin. It has been three days since the 'curse spree' as it is now referred to as, and Tsunade has yet to discover how to revert the curse. And thus Tsunade calls Kakashi to her office.

"Kakashi I have a mission for you" she began.

"I'm sending you to investigate some mystic springs, apparently called Jusenkyo. As you know, three days ago, missing-nin infiltrated the village and took out several of our nin. What truly happened is the nin used water from Jusenkyo to curse our nin. We know nothing else about jusenkyo except its location, and the only reason we know that is because the nin had this map. If you accept this mission you will make your way to the location and find out all you can the reason I'm having you go is because it's on the far side of stone."

"Mission accepted." was his brusque reply.

"Don't get caught." she said as she handed him the map.

Before she could let go, the door to the private rooms where she had ended up housing the cursed nin burst open and Hinata burst in.

"Hokage-sama! We found out how to reverse the curse! ahhhhhhhh..." she trailed off seeing that the Hokage wasn't alone.

"Thats great Hinata, how is it reversed and how did you find out?"

These words prompted Hinata to remember just how it had happened.

-FLASHBACK-

Hinata POV

We had been cooped up in the towerâ€™s private rooms for three days. _Three friggin days._ If we had to spend another day inside, the collective quota of sanity and patience would be obliterated. The result would not be pretty to say the least. Neji and Lee were already putting holes in the walls with there sparring! At the time, I was covered in root beer and pixie stick powder, thanks to Choji and Ino. Needless to say I was on the edge, just on the brink of normal Hinata and a Hinata that I like to call Shiko Hana(1), this is because when Shiko takes over you'd best head for the hills because death and property damage blossomed in her wake. In the corner of me eye, I noticed my teammates; who were the only ones that knew about Shiko, were hiding in the closet, praying.

I calmly fanned my wings once and said, with icy dignity "I'm going to wash off. Do _Not_ Disturb Me." Shiko was very close to the surface and if I didn't relax Shiko would fully break free.

'Ever since I was cursed Shiko has been so close to the surface, if I'm not careful something unfortunate will happen.' I thought as I slipped into the furo(2). It took me several minutes to notice that I was human again; I was so lost in my thoughts. When I did notice I blinked and after a short pause, got out of the tub. I was wearing the clothes I had been cursed in and now they, along with the rest of my body, were thoroughly soaked. I calmly walked over to the shower head and turned on the cold water, thinking I was dreaming. When I looked again I realized I had reverted to the form of a Negasus (that being what they'd finally decided to call me) with a sigh I slipped in to the tub again, only to find that I was human again. Now despite some opinions, I am quite intelligent, so it was obvious that, after some experimentation I found that I reverted to my true form by means of hot water and became a Negasus again with the application of cold water. 'But does this apply to the others?' was my thought as I scooped out a bucket full of hot water and went to find out. The first people I came across were Neji and Lee, who were sparring. Without thinking I splashed them just as Neji made a dive at Lee. When they became human again they landed in an un-ninjalike fashion, Neji on top of Lee, face to face. Lip to lip. This is what TenTen and Sakura walked in on.

Can you say 'Embarr_ass_ing?'

-END FLASHBACK-

However, she hadn't told the Hokage all of that. Just an abbreviated version. Extremely abbreviated.

Tsunade and Kakashi could tell she wasn't telling everything but were satisfied with her answer. "Very well then Hinata, I leave it to you and the others to tell whom you will about the curse. Good luck Kakashi, you are both dismissed."

The thoughts of the two as they left were eerily similar ' SH!T what am I gonna do NOW!'

Read and REVIEW!

Void Star Blade, the Rose Flare Star


	6. Revelation

The last time we left off, Kakashi had just been given the task of investigating the mysterious springs of Jusenkyo. Unfortunately, he has run into some unexpected trouble...

Revelation

'Damn it, damn it, damn it, Damn IT! this is Just My Luck! Just my Luck to have the only nin within 20 miles walk by the same depression that I'm sleeping in! And not trigger a single trap I set to wake me in case some one did! DAMN IT! AND HE BROUGHT FRIENDS TOO!'

As you might have guessed, this monologue was brought to you by Kakashi, who was currently in the vast mountains north of Stone Country. Ohh! Did I mention he was running for his life? Yes, the Famed Copy-nin Sharingan Kakashi was fleeing for his life from a mixed group of high level jounin from both Cloud and Stone countries.

'Since when were they allies? Yelp! figure that out later, concentrate on the nin trying to gut you now!' as he was thinking this he broke out of the under brush and found himself in a valley full of pools with bamboo poles sticking out of them. 'Don't bother jumping water-walk!'

Kakashi made it across a record ten pools before the Goddess of Jusenkyo noticed what he (and the nin behind him) were doing and said "HEY! They can't do that!" and set about rectifying that error.

(you know whats gonna happen next.)

MASS SPLASH! -- this is the sound of six nin who formerly could sleep on water and not get wet suddenly finding that, without warning, they, well, can't.

AAAAAHHHHHH! Gurgle! Choke! Rrrrriiiipp... and that was the sound of five of those nin finding out why you never, _ever, _bleed in the pools!

As Kakashi struggled out of the pool he had fallen into he got his first look at what had formerly been nin but now resembled something out of a grade A slasher film.

'Urk I could have done without seeing that... now what the heck did I turn into?'

He looked down at himself, 'Oookkay four paws, silver fur, about a meter tall...a timber wolf? But aren't they normally grey and 2.5 feet? Bahh I've always been different. Now what did Hinata say changed you back? Oh yeah! Hot water! Now where am I gonna find some hot water at this time of night? It's 2 o'clock in the morning! Every one should be asleep at this time of night, including me!' (AN: and me!)Kakashi spotted something across the valley. 'Is that a hut?' indeed it was.

The guide who had been roused by the screaming of the doomed nin had lit a lamp and steeped out side to see what had happened. Kakashi made his way over to the guide, surprising him when he stepped into the lamp light

"Ayaahh! Silver wolf! I not seen one since Sakumo fell in wolf spring 30 year ago!" The vertically challenged guide spoke in fractured Japanese.

"You knew father!" Kakashi yipped in shock, forgetting that he was in wolf form. "Wait, Father was cursed?"

The guide hearing surprised yips from the silver wolf in front of him remembered something his old friend had said the last time he had seen him.

"Ayaa! Is you Hatake Kakashi, son of Hatake Sakumo? Konoha White Fang?"

Kakashi nodded, silently wondering how this person knew his late father.

"Come in! Come in! Sakumo left journals in my possession if you come by! He say to give them to son if he not come to retrieve them. I ask what has happened to him?"

'Father left journals? What is going on?' Kakashi was confused by the sudden influx of information until he was snapped out of his trance by the sensation of hot water being poured over him. "Whaa?" he was human again.

"Please, please sit down, have some tea. Peach! Please make some food for our guest! Here, these are your father's journals."

Kakashi found himself ushered into a chair, given a cup of warm green tea, and presented with his father's journals while a young woman with peach colored hair came into the room and went into the kitchen. As he hesitantly opened the journals to the first page a page of paper slipped out. He unfolded it and read the following:

_Kakashi, if you are reading this then I have passed on from this world and was unable to teach you of our ancestry. For this I am truly sorry. I do not know how my end has come about but know that I have always loved you, for you are my son, my last legacy, and you were the only thing that has kept me going since your mother's death. Within the pages of these journals you will learn of our family's heritage and our curse as was passes down to me by my father. May you grow strong and live a long and happy life._

_-Hatake Sakumo _

The note had a few tear stains on it, and was going to gain a few more if he didn't move it out of the way.

* * *

I'm gonna be real mean and end it right here.

as always Read and Review

Void Star Blade


	7. the lost temple

Ok, sorry i haven't gotten this chapter out sooner, as previously stated the updating will be sporadic. this chapter begins the meat of the story. its multi part, so expect cliff hangers.

* * *

Time has passed. The world has changed. Events foretold long ago have been set into motion. And now the point of divergence that will spell the fate of the world is fast approaching. I begin to question myself. Am i prepared to do what must be done? The duty that has been passed down to me from my ancestors? To maintain peace and calm in the midst of chaos? To manipulate events to a favorable conclusion? I do not know. But i will try my best as is the way of the clan of the Heavens gate. The hinge of fate is starting to turn, but which way only time will tell.

* * *

Chapter Eight! The Lost Temple! Start! Part 1?

* * *

"Well this could turn out two ways: An unrivaled success or an unmitigated disaster. Most likely the later." 

"Kabuto, have you noticed that your turning into a pessimist?"

"you did ask what i thought, Orochimaru-sama. And i do have a bad feeling about this."

'This' being a rumor about a group of seers, a powerful group a seers, located in an old temple that had been built before the great disaster, and was located far to the southwest of the elemental countries.

"And i had a bad feeling before we went to those cursed spring, before the mining town incident, and before the cat incident." here there was a collective wince. the two that remembered it still had nightmares about that. And the one who didn't winced because he could still remember waking up covered in someone else's blood and not knowing how it got there or how he got where he was. "And they all turned out badly"

"well yes. I'm not denying that but there have been other times when you've had a bad feeling and nothings happened.

"well i do have my reasons to be wary. First of all the rumor could be false. second, if it is true there is no guarantee that we will find it. And last of all if we heard it so did probably at least 2 other villages."

"In response to your concerns: one, i know its true, 2 i have a map, 3 they don't."

"where'd you get a map?" and now the third joins in the formerly two way verbal tennis match.

"when i was 35 i did some wandering and and ended up in a small town about 62 miles south of wind country. I meet an interesting old man who ran a second hand scroll store. He sold me the map that I'm talking about. The map is an older map that has most of the south-western half of the continent mapped . It shows a place called 'the temple of the falcon's eye.'"

"what makes you think that they arethe same temple?"

"according to the same rumor the people located at this mystery temple think that falcons can see into the future and thus revere them." here Orochimaru smirked. He knew what was coming.

" there is no way out of this is there?"

"no" short, simple, and to the point. It did not come from the expected party.

"and what makes you say that Sasuke?" Kabuto looked curiously at said nin.

"you turn into a falcon" Sasuke gave him a look the said 'duh!'.

Kabuto could see no way out of it, so, sighing, he agreed.

* * *

And thus fate turned. And our focus turns with it to konoha.

* * *

"Maa.. Ero-Sannin! How much do you think home has changed?" 

"i don't know Brat, but i do know that there hasn't been a peep out of anyone since we left."

"Calm before the storm, then?"

"i don't know, Naruto, i just don't know." Jiraiya, other wise known as 'Ero-Sannin', was worried. The sudden peace reminded him too much of the time just before the third great hidden war, when all hidden villages that were smart were preparing for open war to break out at any given moment. not to mention the fact that four months after they had left konoha the missing nin population had dried up faster than a puddle in a desert at high noon and had stayed that way. And the rumors! gods if half the rumors that had reached his ears had even a grain of truth ... and the trouble his student had gotten into! (he was still miffed that Naruto hadn't told him about it before hand. He probable could have helped no mater what the idiot said. The mining town incident had been an unmitigated disaster. A funny disaster but a disaster none the less.)... gods help them all. They'd need it.

* * *

And with that allusion to what is to come...

* * *

Tsunade too had heard the rumors that had reached her teammates ears (even if one had left she still thought of them as her team) and had come to the same conclusion as the other team mate in a position of power. 

"Kakashi i want you to scout the temple marked on this map and report back about the inhabitance. There is reason to believe that the other villages have also sent scouts so I'm sending a hunter nin with you."

Said hunter nin was shorter than him by an inch or two and had long brown hair. His mask was white with a green paw print on it and of course the leaf swirl carved at the top. All in all not an imposing figure. But there was something about him...

"I'm sorry i can't give you more intell ( Kakashi and the hunter both shuddered. The last time they had worked together how ever breafly, they had had no intell as well and the minning town would live in there memories as the funniest disaster they had ever taken part in.) but this is all i have: the temple is inhabited supposedly by seers and your job is to see if this is true. Good luck. Dismissed!"

as they walked out of the Hokage's office Kakashi turned to the hunter, "maa.. what should i call you, hunter-san?"

the hunter turned to regard him " Saber will do. I will meet you at the gate in two hours." and with that the hunter nin now known as 'Saber' vanished.

As Kakashi walked away he couldn't shake the feeling he knew him from somewhere... not the mining town but konoha...but no need to worry he had two hours to pack, stop by the memorial to say good by to Obito and sensei and meet the nin at the southern gates, witch meant he had to be... 30 min late to keep up his reputation as a slacker. After all, an idiot is a master of faking. And who when presented with an idiot will estimate his capacity correctly?

* * *

Meanwhile, elsewhere...

* * *

"we are supposed to scout a _temple_?" 

"well look at it this way Itachi, we will be farther away from those damn amazons" here, his partner shudderd. Itachi knew what he was thinking of.

"after the mining town you would think that they'd have gotten the message." Kisame mused.

"Hn." with that Itachi set out quickly followed by Kisame.


End file.
